Photovoltaic (PV) cells, commonly known as solar cells, are devices for conversion of solar radiation into electrical energy. Generally, solar radiation impinging on the surface of, and entering into, the substrate of a solar cell creates electron and hole pairs in the bulk of the substrate. The electron and hole pairs migrate to p-doped and n-doped regions in the substrate, thereby creating a voltage differential between the doped regions. The doped regions are connected to the conductive regions on the solar cell to direct an electrical current from the cell to an external circuit. When PV cells are combined in an array such as a PV module, the electrical energy collected from all of the PV cells can be combined in series and parallel arrangements to provide power with a certain voltage and current.
Voltage and current can be processed by local inverters situated at each PV module or other DC source and by central inverters that receive voltage and current from several PV modules or other plurality of DC sources. These inverters use principles of varying magnetic and electric fields to convert a DC voltage and current from a PV cell of the PV module or other DC source to an AC voltage and current for downstream application. The voltage generated by the DC source and changed to VAC by a central inverter or grouping of local micro-inverters may then be output to the local consumer at the solar array or other installation site as well as to the electric power grid if surplus power is available.